


believe my love，believe my lover

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: “我们走吧，渊俊，我们不会分离的。”





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 写了一个nennark！！！  
> 校园au 有车！！！！  
> 黑化和犯罪倾向预警！！！！！  
> 有精神控制和自残成分！！！！！  
> 非常非常肮脏恐怖的东西！！！！！  
> 晕血晕肢体慎入！！！！！！！！！！

郑然官从来没想到会这样，他细长的手在发抖，还未干涸的血液一滴一滴落在大理石桌台上。  
他茫然，不自觉的开始回忆。

————

对于一个普通的中产阶级家庭而言，儿子能考到全国最好的大学学习医学，是十分骄傲的事，在忙完了宴亲友，会朋友之后，郑然官离开了家乡。  
从釜山到首尔五十二分钟，郑然官都不能看完一集综艺。于是报道，问好，熟悉校园，他终于找到自己的寝室，双人间，推门而入。  
郑然官轻声关上了门，自己的室友正在收拾行李，白色的衬衫，白色的床铺，白色的地毯和白皙的......手。  
郑然官喉咙动了动，调整了一下呼吸，开口道“你好，我是郑.....”  
“郑然官，”收拾行李的少年打断了郑然官的话，可能又觉得不妥，补充道“我看了班级名单，我叫洪渊俊，是你的室友。”  
郑然官有点尴尬的答应一声，偷偷打量着洪渊俊。他肤色很白，身体过分的瘦削，但看起来格外有力。  
“另外就是，其实我是跳级读的大学，我应该叫你 哥。”洪渊俊直直看着郑然官的眼神，红润的嘴一动一动“我们会度过奇妙的大学生活。”

郑然官必须承认，自己不喜欢洪渊俊，无论是他优秀的成绩，色泽单一的寝室和奇怪的爱好，都很不讨喜。洪渊俊喜欢标本，寝室的书桌上还摆着一个精致的鹦鹉标本，郑然官很不喜欢死去鹦鹉一直盯着他看，就如同洪渊俊看他的眼神，无情却充满着征服的欲望。  
郑然官难以想象洪渊俊那双白皙的手解剖的样子，可当他们解剖兔子的时候，洪渊俊无情却利落的手法，深深吸引了他。  
“多练习。”洪渊俊无情的声音“你闭着眼睛也能做到。”

————

郑然官睁开了眼睛，作为一个医学生，他一点也不怕碎掉的尸体，他现在只想把这一小堆整齐的肢体结构处理干净。  
“如果是你，你会怎么做？帮帮我啊......”

————

但事情总是有转机，尤其是你的室友并不是真的很讨厌，洪渊俊常常和他一起走，一起学习，一起吃饭，一起参加活动，一起躺在地毯上谈心。久而久之，郑然官的眼神离不开洪渊俊的细瘦手腕和精致脚踝，纤细的四肢和好看的脖颈，精致细腻的五官，甚至......甚至胸膛隐秘的乳首和还算挺翘的臀部......  
洪渊俊一定注意到这些眼神了，他每次都能对上自己的眼神，还露出微笑，郑然官尴尬的连耳朵都红了。

“你喜欢我？是吗？”洪渊俊在某一天彻夜谈心之后，突然问出来。  
“我......其实......”郑然官紧张，结巴，手开始出汗发抖，他无法回答洪渊俊的高速直球。  
“如果说，我也挺喜欢你呢？”

他的嘴唇好烫，郑然官难以想象平时冰冷的洪渊俊吻会是这样的热烈而娴熟。他努力喘气，洪渊俊的手熟稔的摸着自己的后颈。  
“你要和我上床吗？”洪渊俊声音依旧不带感情。  
“我......我愿意......”郑然官献身般的答应了，接下来就是洪渊俊的吻落下来。  
在欲望的挑拨下，郑然官性器硬了起来，他感受到洪渊俊的手缓缓的上下撸动着。然后，洪渊俊身体一路向下滑，含住蓄势待发的性器。  
郑然官觉得自己要崩溃了，奇妙的快感席卷他的大脑，一片黑暗中他只能看清洪渊俊的头在运动，他被吮吸，被包含，他已经到了极限，于是他射了洪渊俊一嘴。  
“啊......”洪渊俊任由精液从嘴边滑下，“今天没有润滑剂，就用你的东西替代吧……我下次可不会浪费这些东西的。”说着，他手指沾上混合着口水和精液的混合物，在郑然官的表情还留在震惊中时，缓缓为自己扩张。  
“我要坐上去了，然官哥。”郑然官失控的呻吟出声，洪渊俊的后穴紧致温暖，却放纵自己的性器一插到底。  
“嗯……嗯……”洪渊俊自己轻声哼哼着，“然官......然官哥......你可以、对我做任何你想做的。”  
话音未落，郑然官心领神会的把着洪渊俊的腰翻了个身，初尝禁果的郑然官一次一次的碾过洪渊俊的敏感点，洪渊俊哭着呻吟着，在郑然官后背留下深深浅浅的抓痕，他们蜷曲在一起，欲望在唇齿间交融。他摸着他的伤痕，吻了他的指尖。

————

可惜一切不是那么顺利，停尸间的灯光晃的眼睛疼，也晃的神经恍惚，郑然官还是有心理障碍，不愿意碰那些血肉。

————

再然后，一切顺理成章，即是室友也是爱人。洪渊俊会给他口交，吞食掉郑然官射出来的黏稠精液；洪渊俊会接受后入式，干瘦的手紧紧抓着白色床单，眼泪口水流下淫靡的痕迹；但更多的时候，洪渊俊会被郑然官抱着，在耳边轻声呻吟，被他射的慢慢一肚子，起身的时候，精液缓缓滑下，郑然官觉得洪渊俊美极了。

“你应该送我标本。”洪渊俊和自己的爱人说，手里握着郑然官刚刚送给他的玫瑰花。  
“我......我不太喜欢标本......”郑然官内心很抵触。  
“试试去了解吧……你总要克服心理障碍的。”洪渊俊平静的说，“我们总要相互融合啊。”

郑然官手机里的综艺越来越少，他在学习制作标本的技巧，他在了解标本的文化，他记得当自己第一次把兔子做成标本时洪渊俊眼里的光。他不听节奏感爆棚的说唱，反而喜欢和洪渊俊一起听爵士乐，做爱或者是处理动物的尸体。再后来，他们换上了一样的白色床单，整个房间如同禁欲者却夜夜笙歌。

有时候郑然官会问洪渊俊手上的伤疤是怎么回事，他总是不回答，但那次郑然官主动杀死乌鸦做标本之后，洪渊俊摸着自己的伤痕说：  
“我自己弄的，这是一种救赎，不是吗？”

————

真的不是讨厌尸体，但问题是，这些碎块，是他的虔诚信仰和崇高救赎。  
“帮帮我，你要我怎么做......”他急需冷静，“按照你的习惯，你会怎么处理自己的碎尸？”

————

郑然官有时候搞不懂自己的男朋友，但他现在渐渐的理解了，他痛苦的内心，他渴望的救赎，他灵魂深处的呼唤。  
而只有自己，能够理解他。

他们会冷静的解剖动物，把表皮完整的剔下来，感受干枯的骨架和滑嫩的肌理。洪渊俊说：“我会不会比兔子还有韧性。”郑然官一口咬在他肩上，“你比兔子嫩滑多了。”也不管没流尽的鲜血和堆成一团的残肢，两个人就那么在解剖台上肆意的呻吟。

他有时候会亲吻洪渊俊抽屉里的手术刀，或者在洪渊俊虔诚的目光下划破自己沧桑的皮肤。洪渊俊会去舔伤口，或者说，吮吸。那个瞬间，郑然官觉得他们两个慢慢融合。  
洪渊俊从来不喷香水，但这并不影响洪渊俊尝起来很美好，他的眼泪，他的唾液，他的汗水，他的精液，他的血......郑然官像洪渊俊索取一切，洪渊俊也会无私的献出自己的一切。

————

“你所希望就是这样，对吗？”郑然官再度闭上双眼，“我们一定会合为一体，我一定会做到。”  
等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他似乎在哭，但他满眼都是欣喜与期待。  
于是他张开了嘴。

————

洪渊俊在某一次性爱结束后，摸着郑然官潮红的脸，说“我想好了，现在我们可以真正的在一起了。”郑然官期待的这一天终于要来，他们能享有彼此的呼吸，彼此的味道，现在，终于能彻底拥有彼此。

这个神圣的仪式选择在了学校最后一间停尸房，没有人知道这里会发生何等神秘的，炙热的，虔诚的仪式。  
洪渊俊脱下衣服，停尸房还算冷，显得他更加苍白，“然官哥，然官哥，终于，终于......”他激动极了，拿出来一个止痛剂，或者说吗啡，给他和郑然官一人打了满满一支，他们两个都开始剧烈的战栗起来，洪渊俊颤抖着手拿出自己的那把手术刀，“哥，开始吧。”

一点也不疼，干净的腹部连脂肪都很少；他的嘴唇血色淡去，就像每次紧咬嘴唇的样子。

他的肋骨，也很白呢，和手术刀碰撞时无比清脆；他的手指缓缓松开，就像偷偷在洗手间做爱时隐忍的样子；

他的心脏，失去规律的跳动，节奏越来越慢，但是，但是，就像他失焦的眼神，就是他高潮过后的不应期。

“渊俊！！渊俊！！我们......我们终于！！！”郑然官把整齐的洪渊俊堆在一起，肌肉，皮肤，毛发，分的明明白白，就像白色的床铺一样赏心悦目，他扩散的瞳孔渐渐正常，他迷茫的抬起头。

————

洪渊俊很瘦，也没有多少皮肉，郑延瓘吞下最后一块脂肪，把不能吃的部分，放在背包里。  
“我们走吧，渊俊，我们不会分离的。”

————


	2. 后记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个私心的小结局  
> 没有逻辑可言，就是为了爽而爽

————

“嫌疑人家属拒绝接受采访，但从细节可知，嫌疑人上大学前从没有精神问题，似乎是受害者授予嫌疑人做出这样可怖的事情；但受害人家属却表示，受害人只是喜欢一些宗教传说，根本没有精神问题。我们无从得知到底发生了什么事情，但嫌疑人目前这在医院接受治疗。”精干的男记者放下了话筒，和一旁的摄影师道声谢谢。

看着他走远的背影，两个摄影师唠了起来：“他可真优秀，听说还是从医生转行来的，就是已经三十岁了还是不结婚......”  
“洪然官记者和恋人在一起这么久，我们都没见过他们一起出现，不过据说他那个真皮手环，还是他恋人亲自做的呢……他们俩感情一定很好。”

此时郑然官，不，应该是洪然官，熟稔的抚摸着自己的手环，“渊俊呐，我们晚上吃什么好？”

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起对不起，别骂了别骂了，我这就溜


End file.
